Owen Pat: The Movie Trailer/Transcript
Transcript Trailer 1 * Trent: Have a Nice Greendale Station * Narrator: Get Ready for the world's most Love it Characters hade you Seen the Before * Mittens: Meow * Owen: Oh Thanks Mittens Such a Lovely Morning * Mittens: Meow * Narrator: in The Village of Greendale Owen Has Always Been * Owen: Oh Hudson Not Again * Narrator: To Complete Package * Cody: I Were Should Be a Postman * Mittens: Meow * Narrator: Now Their about To Discover * Bolt: Your The One's are Dissions are Coming To Greendale * Narrator: That Delivering Post * Bolt: Next, Next, Stop! * Narrator: Is'nt Have only Talent * Shrek: Look it That Mr Bighead What Ever Teen is only TV * Owen: In Your eyes, See What The World Can Be * Bolt: I'm Mighty Mouse and You No How to Deliver * Elliot: I'm Going to Sound of Post that Postman * Narrator: This Year * Donkey: Disney's Villians Will Be Taking The of The New Tease * Owen: Oh * Narrator: Get Ready * Wall-E: Delivery Old Woman * Old Woman: Yells * Narrator: For an Adventure * Alejandro: Something Funny Going around Here * Narrator: For The Whole Family * Owen - Most imprtont Thing for Womble is * Hades - Ruling The World * Owen - Woah I was Going To Say Be Friendly * Elliot: Yeah I'm Gonna Stuck The Lighthouse Pat * Owen: Oh Muffin (Owen falls and Yell) * Narrator Owen. Shrek. Dipper Pines and Elliot * Donkey (Laughing Evil) * Narrator: "Owen Pat: The Movie" * (Mittens Screams on Owen's Face) Trailer 2 * Narrator - In The Village of Greendale lives Everone was Favourite Big Man * Owen - Hello Belle * Belle - Morning Owen * Mittens - (Meow) * Bolt - Your The One Missions are Coming To Greendale * Narrator - Is About To Hit The Big Time * Pearl Gesner - 3 2 Light * Bolt - I'm Mighty Mouse and You No How To Deliver * Shrek - Thats It and Easy Delighted * Donkey - Yeah! * Shrek - We Like To Visit Public is The Compain All Around The You Tele Program * Owen - I Was Just a Ordinary Giant Man * Shrek - (Laughs) * Donkey - Your Everyone Loves Tobermory Pat in The Delivery Man With a Patbot 3000 * Owen - Most imprtont Thing for Womble is * Hades - it is This is infishinsee Ruling The World * Owen - Woah I was Going To Say Be Friendly * Robot Cat - (Meeow) * Narrator - In 2014 * Daffy Duck - This Not Actiing Like Robot * Elsa - Stop Big Man! * Mittens - Gasp * Donkey (Evil Laugh) * PatBot 3000 - I am Owen Pat and also Owen Pat * Narrator - You Got Special Deliveries * Mittens - Gasp Woooh Ow ow ow ow out ouch Ow * Narrator - Suprise Packages * Patbot - Delivery Delivery old Woman * Old Woman - (Screams) * Robot Shot Gun - You Rep You Set * Old Woman (Screams) * Narrator - Rediretcions * Elliot - I am Going To Suff to Poke that Big Man (Van Will Crashes on Elliot) * Narrator - First Class Fun Garrinteen * Owen - Oh Muffin (Screams) * MIttens - Meow Meow Meow Mini Me Meow * Owen - I Have not Put on Their Weight * Mittens - Oh * Narrator - Owen, * Owen - Ready to Go Red Mouse * Narrator - Shrek, * Shrek - Catch is'nt Easy * Dipper Pines, * Dipper - Owen Your Cat is Easy * Narrator - and Elliot * Elliot - I'm Elliot Your The Best My Way * Narrator - In The Field of The Family Adventure of The Year * Narrator - "Owen Pat: The Movie" * Mittens - Meow breath Woah * Owen - We Did it Mittens * Mittens - Gasp * Coming Soon To YouTube Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:TheFoxPrince11 Trailer Category:Postman Pat The Movie Trailer Transcript